


Distraction

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, bossy kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is working too hard, and Kaidan distracts him.  Basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate Masturbation Month! Also an experiment in alternating PoV because it's something I don't normally feel like I'm very good at. Sorry if it feels weird to read. It felt weird to write!
> 
> Fun tho. Super fun. :D

Shepard leaned over his desk, one hand cradling his forehead as he tried to focus on the report in front of him.  Monetary figures blurred and he gave up.  He put it down on the crowded surface of the desk and leaned back in his chair.  His eyes turned to watch the fish swimming languidly in their tank across the room.  

When the door hissed open, Shepard's lips tilted up.  The sound of footsteps brought his gaze to Kaidan as he strode through the door.  His dark hair was damp and ruffled like he'd been running his fingers through it.  Judging from the sweat staining the tank top and shorts he was wearing, he'd just come back from a work out.  Shepard's smile widened when his eyes grazed over the N7 logos.  Other than a few uniforms, and some essentials, Kaidan didn't have much clothing on board, and there hadn't been enough time to pick up anything else in between missions.  So he'd started wearing some of Shepard's clothing.

It was pretty damn hot.

"Hey there," Kaidan said with a smile.  He came to stand next to Shepard's chair and leaned down for a kiss.

"Hey," Shepard responded before opening his mouth under Kaidan's.  The kiss was soft, sweet, their lips brushing against each other repeatedly.  When Kaidan finally straightened, Shepard had to take a deep breath.  His eyes had fallen shut, and he opened them to look up into Kaidan's smiling eyes.  

Kaidan ran his palm over the top of Shepard's scalp and onto his neck, squeazing just below the amp jack.  He smiled wider at the pleased groan he received.  "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Shepard tilted his head against Kaidan's hip, nuzzling the fabric.  "Reports," he answered in a muffled voice.

"Hm, yeah I can see that," Kaidan said seriously as he turned his head to look at the fish tank.  

A peek upwards revealed that Kaidan wasn't fooled.  "Well I was trying to do reports," Shepard mumbled.  He nuzzled closer to Kaidan, nudging his groin with his nose.  He inhaled deeply, pulling the Major's scent deep into his lungs.  "But I could use a break."

Kaidan looked down to see Shepard's bright blue eyes looking up at him suggestively.  He couldn't help but notice how they were bloodshot and underlined with dark circles.  He knew what Shepard really needed was some sleep.  Maybe some food.  But he also knew that Shepard wouldn't be able to, even if he tried.  Kaidan had been sharing his bed long enough to know how little time Shepard spent in it.  

He sucked in a breath when Shepard nipped at his hip through his shorts.  "It looked like you were already taking a break when I walked in," he teased.

Shepard huffed and leaned back in his chair.  "For less than a minute," he complained.  He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kaidan a petulant look.  "Besides, it's just a finance report.  It's not like the Council is going to pay the bill if-" he broke off, refusing to speak of the worst possible scenario.

The change in the Commander's mood was palpable and Kaidan wanted to curse in frustration.  He knew exactly what kind of pressure Shepard was under.  He felt it himself.  Lives - hell, whole planets - were at stake, and all their hope rested on finding the Catalyst.  And everyone expected Shepard to find it.  It wasn't fair that he had to shoulder all of this by himself.  

Which was why Kaidan was here.  Not just on the Normandy, but in this cabin, brushing his fingers over skin lined with worry.  He loved Shepard, and he would do everything in his power to make things easier for him.  So if he needed a break from a few reports, Kaidan would give him something more pleasant to focus on.  

Shepard looked up in surprise when Kaidan stepped away from him.  The Major had turned and was pulling his -Shepard's- tshirt off as he walked into the bathroom.  The play of muscles across his back made Shepard lick his lips appreciatively, and he was not above ogling.  Kaidan kicked off his shoes and bent over to pull off his socks, giving Shepard an incredible view of his ass and thighs.

When Kaidan straightened and looked over his shoulder, his expression was mischevious.  He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly in invitation.  "Well, Commander?  Care to join me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.  In less than a heartbeat, he was on his feet and pressed against Kaidan's back, reports forgotten.  Shepard grabbed Kaidan's hips, pulling the other man against him, showing him how much he liked the idea.  He kissed the back of Kaidan's neck, working his way up to his hairline.  His skin was salty with sweat, and Shepard licked his lips briefly before biting down on the taught muslces.  When Kaidan moaned softly, Shepard echoed him.

Shepard hooked his thumbs in Kaidan's shorts,  and pulled them down until they dropped to the floor.  He explored the newly bared skin for a few moments, but when his hands slid toward Kaidan's groin, he was stopped with a hard grip on each of his wrists.

"Not yet," Kaidan rasped.  He wriggled out of Shepard's arms and stepped into the shower.  He held a hand up, silently commanding Shepard to stay where he was.  "I'm filthy," he said.  "Give me a moment."

Shepard's grin was feral.  "I know you are," he said in a low pitched voice that went straight to Kaidan's groin.  "It's one of the things I like about you."

He shifted as if he were going to step closer, but Kaidan held up his hand again.  "Stay put," Kaidan ordered.    The look of frustrated resignation that he received made him want to chuckle, but he kept his voice firm.  "I'll let you know when I'm ready for you."

Shepard took a deep breath through his nose, crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.  "Yes, sir," he growled.

Kaidan turned on the water, fiddling with the controls until steam filled the small room.  Turning his back to Shepard, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and began sudsing up his hair.  There was an impatient growl behind him and he grinned as he ducked his hair under the spray to rinse out the soap.  When he reached for the conditioner, there was a shuffle and Kaidan knew Shepard was getting ready to disobey his orders.  "Stay where you are, Commander," he snapped.

Shepard suppressed a curse and forced himself to relax back against the counter.  He watched hungrily as Kaidan ran his fingers through his hair, spreading the conditioner evenly.  His eyes followed the trail of water as it ran down Kaidan's body, and he licked his lips since he couldn't lick the other man's skin.  

Kaidan was still turned away from him, and he hadn't ordered Shepard not to touch himself, so he reached down and unfastened his fatigues, and slipped one hand inside to adjust himself.  He ran his palm up and down the length of his dick slowly as Kaidan finally rinsed his hair and reached for the body gel.  As much as he wanted to touch the Major, he was willing to stand back and watch the show.

When Kaidan turned to him, Shepard groaned when he realized the other man was hard too.  He wanted to join him, to touch him, but one look from those whiskey eyes told him the order to stand where he was still applied.  When Kaidan's eyes dropped to Shepard's hips, Shepard grinned at him.  "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Hm, yes, quite a bit," Kaidan replied as he began to rub soap over his chest and shoulders.  "But my view would be better if you were wearing less.  Take your clothes off."

Despite the heat emanating from the steam, Shepard shivered.  He loved the steel in Kaidan's voice when he gave orders.  And he was eager to comply.  He slipped his hands out of his pants and began to slowly shuck his uniform.  He watched Kaidan's hands as they slid slowly over his body, spreading bubbles that were quickly washed away by the shower.  

Kaidan watched appreciatively as Shepard slowly pulled his shirt up over his head.  Muscles rippled and bunched under scarred skin as the shirt was tossed to the side.  Kaidan spread his own hands over his chest and stomach the way he wanted to touch his lover, and Shepard noticed.  As he reached for the fly of his pants, Kaidan began to play with one of his nipples, while his other hand moved down to spread the soap through the hair around his groin.  He cupped his balls, and Shepard groaned.  

When it looked like Shepard was going to just jerk his clothes off quickly, Kaidan stopped him.  "Slowly," he barked, and was rewarded with a simmering glare from eyes that were dark with desire.  But Shepard followed the order, sliding the pants down over his hips by slow inches until gravity pulled them the rest of the way down, leaving him in just his underwear.  

Shepard braced his hands on the counter behind him and using his toes pulled his boots and socks off.  The shifting of his body was enough to make Kaidan's mouth go dry.  He darted his tongue out to lick some of the water off his lips and smiled when Shepard's sharp gaze took in the gesture.  He bit his bottom lip, then pulled it free of his teeth, enjoying the way Shepard stared as if he wanted to be the one doing the biting.

Shepard did want to bite Kaidan.  He wanted to taste the salt before it washed off his skin, and he made to step forward, but Kaidan snapped a denial at him.  He nearly whimpered, but he clamped down on the sound and obediently leaned back against the corner.  The approving smile he received kept him in place, but when Kaidan wrapped his hand around his own dick and started stroking, he almost broke ranks and went to join him under the water.  "Tease," he groaned.  

"You don't like what you see?" Kaidan asked, his hand moving in strong, sure strokes.

The question was meant to be coy, the simple flirting that Shepard treasured so much from Kaidan.  But something about the moment made him really consider the question.  He focused on Kaidan, admiring the strength of his body, the curve of muscles that bunched under dark skin.  The black locks plastered against his forehead and neck under the water framed dark eyes that looked at Shepard with so much love that it was humbling.  He didn't know what he had done to deserve that look, but he wasn't about to give it up now.

"I love it," he answered honestly, his voice low and husky with emotion.

Kaidan heard the small catch in Shepard's voice, and his own breath hitched.  He held out his free hand, curling his fingers in a beckoning gesture.  Shepard immediately stalked forward, but before he could get in the water, Kaidan pointed down at his hips.  "Off," he ordered softly.

The quickness with which Shepard obeyed made him chuckle.  The boxer-briefs joined the rest of the clothing on the floor, and then the shower was crowded as Shepard pressed against him.  Kaidan allowed Shepard to kiss him, to press him into the shower wall.  He opened his mouth under the fierce onslaught, letting Shepard invade him.  

Callused fingers entangled with his own, wrapping tightly around his throbbing dick and Kaidan thrust his hips against Shepard's touch.  But this wasn't the way he wanted things to go.  He turned his head, breaking the kiss, gasping when Shepard's mouth moved to his throat.  "John," he whispered into the spraying water.

"Kaidan?" Shepard responded, his voice muffled against Kaidan's skin.

"Kneel for me."

Shepard twisted to look at Kaidan, and when he saw the heat in those dark eyes, he grinned.  He knelt, and leaned eagerly towards Kaidan's hips but a strong hand on top of his head stopped him.  He looked up curiously.

"Stay there," Kaidan said quietly.  His other hand continued to stroke himself.  "Just watch."

"But-"

"That's an order, John."

Shepard shivered under the hot spray of the water.  He gave a nod under Kaidan's palm and then turned his eyes down to the hard cock inches from his mouth.  He licked his lips, but he obeyed.  

He reached for his own aching flesh, but hesitated.  A glance upwards told him that Kaidan had noticed the movement.  "May I..?"

When the other man nodded his permission, Shepard wrapped fingers around his dick.  He matched his strokes to Kaidan's, watching carefully to make sure he kept the rythm right.

Kaidan kept his palm on Shepard's scalp, and it was all he could do not to use the leverage to pull his mouth closer.  But a wicked part of him enjoyed having those hot blue eyes watching his every move.  

He wanted more though.  "Reach around and touch your ass," Kaidan ordered roughly.  

Blue eyes flicked upward for just an instant before dropping back down to Kaidan's hand.  Shepard's back arched as he reached behind himself.  Kaidan couldn't see anything from this angle, but the way Shepard's eyelids fluttered told him that his order was obeyed to the letter.

Kaidan watched Shepard's face as intently as Shepard was watching Kaidan's hand.  There was an urgency in his expression, and Kaidan felt an echo of that in the pit of his stomach.  He began to stroke faster, ignoring the slight burn of friction as the soap rinsed away and only water lubricated him now.  

They watched each other for quite a while, and when Shepard began to whimper, Kaidan finally felt the heat in his spine spread through his groin, and he gave a small cry as he began to come.  He struggled to keep his eyes open to watch the expression on Shepard's face as Kaidan's seed splashed across his mouth and cheeks.  

Blue eyes tilted up, and they were so full of want and need and love that Kaidan gasped.  Shepard had never said the words, but in that moment, Kaidan didn't need to hear them.  He could see the emotion written clearly on his face.

Shepard stared up at Kaidan, and knew his heart was in his eyes.  He flicked his tongue out and tasted Kaidan's cum on his lips.  Like Kaidan had earlier, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and stared up at his lover.  

Something like awe flickered over Kaidan's face for a brief instant before he dropped down to his knees.  His strong hands cradled Shepard's face as he pulled him into a deep kiss, full of tongue and teeth and muskiness.

"Come for me, John," Kaidan gasped into his mouth.

Shepard twisted the head of his dick in his palm at the same time probing deeper into himself with his fingers, and it was enough to push him over the edge.  He whimpered into Kaidan's mouth, and his body jerked as he obeyed the order, his seed splashing against Kaidan's thigh before being washed away by the water flowing over him.  

Kaidan was the first to pull away from the kiss, and he ran his thumbs over Shepard's cheekbones, through what was left of the come that hadn't been washed away yet.  "God you're beautiful," he whispered.

Shepard leaned into him, and Kaidan wrapped the man in his arms.  Strong hands came around his waist and they held each other as the water continued to pour over them.

I love you, Kaidan mouthed against Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard nuzzled Kaidan's throat, nipping now and then but otherwise just relaxing into the embrace.  "My knees are killing me," he mumbled after a few minutes.  "And we are probably way over the hot water ration."

"Are you complaining?" Kaidan asked, his voice just barely carrying over the sound of the water.

"Only about my knees," Shepard answered.  "But this is my ship.  I'll use as much water as I want to."

Kaidan laughed and leaned back.  He ran his hands over Shepard's face, pulling him forward into the spray, washing him clean.  "Well, just keep in mind, you'll probably have to file a report on resources..."

"This was your idea, Major.  You'll be filing the report."

Kaidan smiled.  "Alright, I'll do that."

After that it was just a matter of a few minutes before they finished cleaning each other, then drying each other, then making their way into bed.  Shepard wrapped himself around Kaidan and smiled against his skin.  His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was not about reports.

And for Kaidan's part, he was just happy to have given the Commander the distraction he needed.  He fell asleep, enjoying the closeness of the man he loved.

 


End file.
